Pequeña Ilusa
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Cuando crees que conoces toda la verdad y te arriesgas para proteger aquello que hace feliz a tu amor prohibido, descubres que era todo lo contrario. ShikaIno


"**ILUSA"**

La batalla final había comenzado, todos se encontraban luchando arduamente contra los Akatsuki y sus secuaces, Naruto se encontraba al frente junto con Sakura, Sasuke y Sai, luchaban contra el líder; Neji y Lee luchaban afanosamente para derrotar a Zetsu, el tipo tenía una fuerza descomunal; el grupo Hebi y Tenten luchaban contra los aliados que esta por demás decir que eran sumamente fuertes y los superaban en número, eran ayudados por el grupo de Shikamaru

Gaara se encontraba protegiendo la aldea junto a sus hermanos y el resto de los ninjas de la hoja, todos se encontraban en perfecta sincronización, no debían dejar pasar a ninguno y menos entrar a la aldea. Itachi y Deidara luchaban contra algunos miembros de su propia organización, se había revelado y Sasuke había tenido que detener la batalla contra su hermano, el equipo de Hinata les ayudaba contra los seguidores

Kisame y Tobi estaban muertos debido a que habían protegido a sus compañeros una vez se hubieran rebelado, todos se mantenían concentrado en la lucha, pero eran demasiados y comenzaban a filtrarse más dentro de los diferentes niveles que habían organizado, acumulándose grandemente en el área que había sido destinada a Shikamaru. Gaara ordenó a Temari que les fuera a servir de refuerzo, ellos se encontraban más agotados por todo el tiempo que llevaban batallando

El lugar estaba bañado en sangre y cuerpos rígidos que clamaban a la muerte para poder descansar, el ambiente era sombrío, ni siquiera se veían animales alrededor, el día les acompañaba con su cielo gris y el fuerte viento que de vez en cuando se dejaba sentir, Ino sentía que de un momento a otro flaquearía, se estaba comenzando a quedar sin chakra

Observó a su alrededor y notó que sus compañeros luchaban hasta donde el cuerpo y la resistencia mental les permitieran, se dio un nuevo impulso y continuó con la batalla, las concentraciones de algún jutsu parecían imposibles, los soldados parecían estar entrenados para el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que la ponía en cierta desventaja

Sintió un chakra muy conocido y su estómago dio un vuelco, no tenía motivos para odiarla pero no podía evitarlo, ella poseía lo que ella más quería, la sintió a su lado y supo que la asistiría en la batalla, no es que despreciará la ayuda, pero el kazekage podría haber mandado a Kankoru, el estruendo de una explosión en la lejanía la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento

Supo en ese momento que posiblemente Naruto y el líder habían hecho chocar sus chakras, continuó con la pelea ahora ayudada por Temari, tanto Chouji como Shikamaru la notaron y comprendieron a que iba, se acercaron lentamente hasta ellos sin dejar de batallar, hacerlo les podría costar la vida, debían protegerlas puesto que eran mujeres y los enemigos parecían estar centrados en ellas

Pasaron algunas horas más y el cielo se oscureció completamente, la noche había caído y con ella el desgarrador frío del invierno, pero su cuerpo parecía no sentirlo, en realidad parecía ya no sentir nada, ni siquiera dolor, parecía moverse mecánicamente, su mente divagaba por los recuerdos y sus manos y piernas se movían conforme la situación lo ameritase, la poca concentración de chakra la estaba haciendo perder la conciencia lentamente

No diría nada, no quería convertirse en una carga, tampoco quería dejar la batalla y retirarse de aquella forma, pero extrañamente de algún lado parecían salir más enemigos, no tenía fin y estaban llegando al límite, pudo observar que un grupo de ninjas se encontraba creando algún jutsu poderoso pues necesitaban hacerlo entre seis, analizo los movimientos de las manos y agudizo el oído para escuchar cual tipo de jutsu crearían

Debido a la falta de concentración que había puesto en la batalla, no supo en que momento la habían arrojado al suelo, subió la mirada y se encontró con la espalda de Shikamaru quien al parecer había interceptado un certero golpe hacia ella

- No estamos para perder el tiempo con vacilaciones – acotó mordazmente con una fría mirada, su cuerpo se tensó, él jamás le había hablado de aquella manera, ni siquiera le había dirigido alguna mirada parecida

Se levanto con la mirada baja y asintió en silencio, justo en ese momento recordó porque se había distraído e invocó en su mente nuevamente el conjuro, ahora sabía que harían, si lograban llevarlo a cabo entonces estarían perdidos, ninguno contaba con el chakra suficiente para hacer un contraataque efectivo

Supo que tenía que hacer algo, debía evitar a toda costa que aquello pasara, corrió en dirección a Temari e intercepto un golpe certero al tiempo que le asestaba un golpe mortal al oponente, la rubia de la arena que no se había percatado de aquello giró a verla y le agradeció en silencio la ayuda, Ino sonrió sin girar completamente, no podía mostrarle cuanto había sido el daño recibido

Había decidido proteger la felicidad de su amor, si él iba a ser feliz con ella entonces ella le ayudaría a que así fuera, Shikamaru mostraba gran interés en Temari, siempre sonreía cuando estaba con ella, de vez en cuando lo veía sonrojado y nervioso, cuando estaba con ella para él las cosas parecían ya no ser tan problemáticas

Sonrió y limpió rápidamente el hilillo de sangre que le salía por la boca, ellos la odiarían si se enteraban de lo que intentaría hacer, rompería la promesa hecha a su difunto maestro, pero al menos serviría para eliminar gran parte de los enemigos y darles tiempo para que recuperaran energías, bajo la vista y observó el kunai incrustado en su estómago, le causaría un poco de problemas pero no mucho

La sangre corría libremente por su pierna y caí en el suelo, tomó impulso y se posicionó como debía, aquel jutsu le había sido prohibido por su maestro debido al requerimiento físico y de chakra que necesitaba, recordaba que él le había pedido que nunca utilizara aquella técnica a menos que poseyera el chakra suficiente para realizarlo

- Gomenasai sensei – susurró delicadamente y comenzó a mover las manos en el orden que debía

Temari sintió que algo comenzaba a quemar su espalda así que aprovechando que los enemigos estaban algo lejos giró para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de asombro, aquello atrajo la atención de los dos chicos que veían confusos la escena

Chouji corrió al lado de Ino e intento detenerla pero fue en vano, la capa de protección que se activaba con la técnica ya se había levantado, Shikamaru estaba estático, su seño se frunció y apretó los puños, era una tonta, como se le ocurría hacer semejante conjuro, no solo se mataría a ella misma, sino que a todos, debía detenerla, debía existir alguna manera

Utilizó la técnica de la sombras pero no lograba alcanzarla, no estaba fuera de su límite pero al parecer el nivel del jutsu estaba aumentando considerablemente y a una velocidad increíble

- INO DETENTE – gritó a todo lo que su pulmón daba, todos los que se encontraban luchando se detuvieron en seco y supieron en ese momento que algo andaba mal, Sakura reconoció al instante la voz de Nara, sabía que él no solía gritarle a su amiga, ¿Entonces porque ahora?

Recordó una plática que había tenido con el chico todo-es-problemático y comprendió a la perfección lo que ocurría, giró sobre sus talones y corrió velozmente hasta el área que les correspondía, Sai intento detenerla pero Sasuke lo detuvo, le negó con la cabeza y continuaron defendiendo y atacando

Ino abrió los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente a Shikamaru, ya nada la detendría, murmuró unas palabras que debido a todo el ajetreo no se oyeron, únicamente una persona logró hacerlo, por un instante el tiempo se detuvo, todo parecía estar en cámara lenta, Ino observó a Chouji quien le gritaba que se detuviera, Shikamaru se encontraba en estado de shock, Temari estaba realmente asustada y entre los árboles pudo distinguir la silueta de Sakura

Estaba segura que de llegar con ella podría detener el jutsu, pero no podía permitir que lo hiciera, cerró los ojos nuevamente y terminó el conjuro, abrió los ojos y de estos salían rayos cargados de una tremenda cantidad de chakra, Chouji supo que no podía hacer nada más, así que optó por alejarse y con él a Temari

Shikamaru no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, Sakura comprendió que había llegado tarde, no podía detenerla, no ahora, buscó con la vista si sus compañeros ya se habían puesto a salvo y notó a Shikamaru, se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia él y lo sujeto de los brazos al tiempo que saltaba lo más alto que podía sobre las copas de los árboles

El silencio inundo los sentidos de Ino, en una última exhalación, sustrajo todo lo que le quedaba y lo concentro en sus manos, aquello debía de ser suficiente para poder acabar con todo en un radio de 1 km., no sería suficiente para detener la batalla completa pero al menos podría limpiar un poco el lugar

- JUTSU NO SAGASU SHÖKYO SURU – miles de rayos salieron del cuerpo de la rubia y comenzaron a eliminar a todos cuantos encontraban en su camino, el levantamiento de aquellas grandes centellas distrajo a todos de su batalla, fue en ese momento cuando comprendieron que había sucedido

Ino había roto la promesa y se había sacrificado, Naruto apretó su puño y se prometió a si mismo vengar su muerte

- No será en vano, te lo prometo – aseguró girando para encarar al líder, ahora nada lo detendría para asesinarlo aunque supiera que con eso no la traería de vuelta, luego de algunos segundos que para todos parecieron eternos, todo cesó

Shikamaru bajó rápidamente del árbol donde Sakura lo había estado reteniendo, corrió hasta llegar a donde la rubia se encontraba, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a llamarla suavemente pero ella no reaccionaba, su cuerpo estaba comenzando ponerse completamente frío, su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta, su pulso se detenía segundo a segundo

- Sakura has algo – pidió desesperadamente el pelinegro al sentir la presencia de la pelirrosa, Sakura se arrodillo y comenzó a revisar a la rubia, su expresión era cada vez preocupante, no quería admitirlo, no sabía como decírselo pero tenía que hacerlo

Shikamaru la veía preocupado, pedía a Kami que no fueran verdad sus suposiciones, Sakura le sonrió melancólicamente y se limpió una lágrima rebelde

- Lo siento Shikamaru, yo no puedo hacer nada, todo su cuerpo se destruyó por el esfuerzo, debes llevarla al hospital – las lágrimas salían solas, nada las detenía, bajo la vista hacia la chica en sus brazos y no pudo evitar recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino sintió que alguien la abrazaba, escuchaba murmullos pero poco a poco todo desapareció, se sintió suspendida en un vacío infinito, se sentía relajada, no había dolor ni tristeza, se sentía en paz y con tranquilidad, no quería levantarse, no quería hacer nada, solamente quedarse tal y como estaba

No recordaba nada, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, ligeras imágenes un tanto borrosas aparecían en su mente, intentaba ponerla en orden como si de un rompecabezas se tratará, poco a poco todo comenzó a verse claro

- Ino – aquella voz, ella la conocía, era reconfortante, aún no sabía quien era el dueño, pero estaba tranquila porque se sentía segura

- Anda pequeña, abre los ojos – asintió en silencio e intento hacer lo que le pedía pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, intento algunas veces más pero todo fracasaba, ahora se sentía asustada, había comprendido todo cuanto había acontecido y le estaba preocupando saber donde estaba

- Solo un esfuerzo más – debía confiar, lo intento una vez más y sintió como si algo pesado sobre sus ojos se hubiera quitado, tuvo que llevar involuntariamente su mano hasta su rostro pues la luz le impedía agudizar la vista y enfocar a su alrededor

Se levanto lentamente hasta que sintió que era ayudada por alguien, todo estaba en completa tranquilidad, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo observar que se encontraba en un hermoso paraje jamás visto o imaginado, todo era realmente indescriptible, la belleza y tranquilidad que emanaban de aquel lugar era inaudita

Se sentó suavemente y recorrió el lugar con sus perlas azules, la pradera era inmensa y coloridamente verde, los árboles se mecían dóciles ante el viento, la catarata al lado izquierdo terminaba en un hermoso manantial de agua completamente pura, los animales corrían, pastaban y jugaban tranquilamente

- Me alegra que despertarás – giró bruscamente su cuello hacia el lado derecho y coloco su mano en él debido al esfuerzo que había hecho, sus ojos se abrieron hasta donde la ciencia lo permitía, no podía ser cierto, aquel debía de ser uno de sus más locos sueños, ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? o mejor dicho ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

- Si pequeña, es lo que te imaginas – reconoció el dueño de aquella voz al notar la pálida piel de la rubia

- Asuma-sensei – murmuró aún con incredulidad, si ella podía verlo y hablar con él, eso significaba que ella estaba muerta, miro sus manos detenidamente y entonces sonrió para si misma, al menos había podido hacer algo productivo

- ¿Esto es el paraíso? – Preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta, quería estar segura de que no estaba alucinando, que no era un espejismo, que no era producto de la consecuencia del jutsu

- Si y no – aquello la confundió completamente, siempre estaba que él le hablara más claro pero conociéndolo, aquello sería casi toda una odisea, pero en cuestión de segundos el rostros amigable y sonriente de su maestro se torno fría y seria

- Rompiste tu promesa – aseveró, Ino bajo la mirada, no podía sostenérsela, él tenía razón y esta vez ella no discutiría con eso

- Era necesario – inquirió intentando sonar segura, ya hasta para ella era confuso saber porque exactamente lo había hecho, ¿Lo había hecho por salvar a Temari y hacer feliz a Shikamaru o para proteger a la aldea? Suspiró pesadamente y resolvió que era por la primera opción

- No lo era, pero no se puede cambiar el pasado – Asuma se sentó a su lado y contempló junto con ella el lugar, Ino notó que ya no llevaba a su inseparable compañero el cigarro, iba a preguntar el porque pero desistió al comprenderlo, en ese mundo eso no era necesario

- Por lo visto, te enamoraste de Shikamaru, quien lo pensaría – comentó divertido sin evitar reír por el comentario, muy por el contrario Ino no le encontraba lo gracioso por ningún lado

- ¿Y se lo dijiste? – la chica se quedó en completo silencio, hizo memoria y negó con la cabeza, el maestro le acarició sutilmente la cabellera y sonrió, ella nunca cambiaría

- No tenía porque hacerlo, fui una ilusa al pensar que Shikamaru podría fijarse en mí – acotó sin pizca de vergüenza, tenía que desahogar y con quien mejor que con su maestro

- Él está profundamente enamorado de Temari y yo no soy quien para interferir en eso – le dolía lo que ella misma decía pero solo así se quitaría aquel peso de encima, aparte de su maestro solamente Sakura sabía la verdad y espera y rogaba porque nunca se lo fuera a decir, bueno igual para ahorita eso realmente ya no importaba

- ¿Estás segura? – Inquirió el sensei sin borrar su sonrisa, ella asintió

- Bueno, si tú lo dices, eres tú quien decide tu vida y las consecuencias de tus propios actos – ella sabía que tenía razón, por eso ahora estaba muerta, solo esperaba que las cosas hubieran terminado para bien

- No te preocupes demás, todo salió bien – Ino comprendió lo que le decía y asintió, estaba tranquila, todos estaban a salvo y la aldea protegida nuevamente

- Pero me temo que contigo no – la chico lo observó de soslayo y espero a que continuara

- El problema contigo es que no puedes estar aquí – dicho esto una puerta de oro apareció frente a ellos, Asuma se levantó y se encaminó hasta ella, Ino lo siguió en completo silencio, no entendía a que se refería su maestro con aquello

- Tú me preguntaste si estabas en el paraíso y yo te conteste que si y no – la rubia asintió en silencio

- Te encuentras en un plano que no es espiritual pero tampoco mortal, quiero que atravieses esa puerta y entonces podrás ser feliz completamente – Ino no estaba comprendiendo nada de nada

- Cuando la cruces entonces conocerás el verdadero paraíso – la chica intentó decir algo más pero parecía que le hubiesen quitado la voz

- Por cierto cuando llegues allá salúdame a Kurenai, dile que los amo y que siempre los protejo, también dile al despistado de Kakashi que ni se le ocurre hacerle daño a Kurenai y saludo a los demás de mi parte – era demasiada información que no podía comprender inmediatamente, sintió que era empujaba y cuando la voz volvió a ella, solo pudo ver como su maestro le abría la puerta y una enorme luz la cegaba

Por fin pudo abrir lentamente los ojos y notó que el lugar donde se encontraba era todo blanco, giró un poco su vista y se encontró con una ventana, un hermoso petirrojo se encontraba en ella, escuchó un ligero sonido y giró su vista hacia el lado contrario encontrándose con un aparato médico, bajo la mirada y entonces comprendió que había vuelto

Asimismo también el dolor, sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera fracturado en miles de partes, se sintió cansada y agotada, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, ni porque estaba ahí, además dónde estaban todos

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y giro para encontrarse con unas perlas negras que la veían suspicaces, no pudo evitar girar el rostro, se sentía avergonzada, sabía que él iba a estar molesto por su desconsideración

- Hola –saludó quedamente sin dirigirle la mirada, escuchó cuando se acercó lentamente hasta ella y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama, su corazón se aceleró al sentir la cálida mano de Shikamaru acariciando su rostro

Involuntariamente lo observó y notó que al parecer no había dormido, tenía ojeras, estaba pálido y definitivamente el jugo en su mano no era el mejor de los alimentos

- Me alegro que despertarás – la sonrisa del chico la dejo petrificada, no sabía como reaccionar a eso, no era una sonrisa normal como las que él solía darle, esta era diferente, pero no encontraba el motivo para ello

- ¿Qué paso? – Cuestionó, tenía curiosidad por saber como había terminado todo y que había ocurrido luego de aquello

- Pues no mucho en realidad, simplemente que ganamos – la rubia entrecerró los ojos y recordó a quien le había hecho la pregunta, si quería algo más explícito debía preguntar a otra persona y no a él que lo resumía todo

- Deberías de ser más detallista en cuanto a lo que ocurrió – aquella voz distrajo a la rubia y comprendió que se trataba de Temari, sintió que su sangre hervía y un gran vació en el estómago la hizo realizar una mueca de disgusto, que no pasó desaperciba para Shikamaru

- Te lo voy a decir yo – tomo una silla y la colocó al frente de la chica, se acomodo en ella y se aclaro la voz, al tiempo que un sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas del chico Nara y se cubría el rostro con la otra mano, ya que la que anteriormente estaba usando para acariciar su rostro ahora estaba entrelazada con la mano de ella

FLASH BACK

_Shikamaru veía el cuerpo inerte de su compañera, debía hacer algo y rápido, se levanto con la rubia en brazos y miró a Sakura, Temari y Chouji ya habían llegado nuevamente al lugar_

_- Llévatela rápido, no pierdas tiempo – insistió Temari, el chico asintió y desapareció entre las ramas de los árboles_

_- Tenía que suceder justamente ahora – acotó Chouji preocupado al igual que sus compañeros, Sakura los observó y luego pudo constatar la llegada de Kankoru quien iba como refuerzo, la pelirrosa se despidió y volvió junto a su equipo_

_Shikamaru corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, debía llevarla con Tsunade-sama para que la curara, entró al hospital y obvio los gritos de las enfermeras de que debía primero llenar una solicitud y los datos personales de la chica, por Kami, era una emergencia, él no podía darse el lujo de hacer aquello, era demasiado problemático_

_Entró sin aviso ni permiso a la oficina de la Hokage que lo veía expectante, se levantó inmediatamente al comprender la gravedad de la situación y llamo a cuatro enfermeras para que le prepararan el quirófano, tenía que hacerle una operación de emergencia_

_- Ponla en la camilla y no te preocupes estará bien – después de aquello, Shikamaru las vio desaparecer tras la puerta blanca de metal, se giró sobre sus pasos y regresó al campo de batalla, debía de ayudar a los demás_

_La pelea duró al menos dos horas más hasta que finalmente el líder cayó muerto por las manos de Naruto, todos los del miembro Akatsuki estaban eliminados a excepción de Itachi y Deidara; los ninjas que habían sobrevivido fueron arrestados y llevados en forma colectiva al calabozo que se encontraba al fondo de la montaña de los hokages_

_Sakura con ayuda de otros médicos curaron las heridas superficiales de todos los heridos, Naruto fue llevado al hospital debido a la gran baja de chakra que poseía y a ciertas heridas profundas, el resto salió bien de todo lo que había acontecido_

_El kazekage y sus hermanos decidieron quedarse unos días más en la aldea por cualquier contraataque, Shikamaru regresó inmediatamente al hospital para saber del estado de Ino, encontró a Tsunade-sama que en ese momento salía de la habitación 658_

_- Ella estará bien, solo tiene que reposar – dicho esto le indico que podía pasar y la encontró completamente dormida, su piel estaba pálida al igual que sus labios, estaba conectada a un sin fin de máquinas_

_El chico apretó los puños y golpeó la pared, se sentía frustrado, impotente por no haberla podido detener, su deber era protegerla no dejarla que se suicidará, la observó una vez más y se sentó a su lado, ya solo debía esperar a que despertara, solo eso_

FIN FLASH BACK

- Estaría de más decir que desde entonces el hospital se volvió su casa – el sonrojo en el chico era aún más evidente que al comienzo del relato, Temari lo veía inquisitoriamente y con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro

- ¿En serio? – Le costaba formular palabras puesto que aún se sentía adolorida pero no tenía intención de guardarse aquella interrogante, de ser cierto, ¿Entonces que quería significar aquello?

- Como que mi nombre es Temari, pero creo que por hoy mi visita ha terminado, lo mejor es que él te lo termine de contar todo – se levanto y sin esperar respuesta ya había abandonado el lugar, ambos chicos se quedaron en completo silencio, Ino se giró a verlo y esperar una respuesta de su parte

- Mendosuki – sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, no tenía porque haberse enterado, al menos no de parte de Temari, pero las cosas estaban dichas y debía explicarle

- Pues yo… - no era difícil, eran tres simples palabras, claro que tendrían que ir acompañadas de otras más para que fuera romántico como ella decía, pero es que a él todo eso le parecía problemático, apretó un poco más su mano con la de ella e Ino bajo la mirada hasta ese lugar, se sonrojo inmediatamente pues no se había percatado de ello

- En ese momento, cuando te tenía en mis brazos, sentí que morirías, durante la batalla pedía a Kami porque no murieras, eres una persona muy importante para mí, no tenías porque arriesgarte de esa manera

- Pero solo así podía reducir el número de enemigos y proteger a Temari

- ¿A Temari? ¿Y por qué a ella? – Inquirió desconcertado, Temari era muy buena ninja y no sentía que ella hubiese tenido que hacer algo para salvarla

- Porque ella es la persona que tú amas – comentó sin verlo a los ojos, no podía, era completamente difícil, notó como el acariciaba con sus dedos su blanca mano, el calor y la sensación que le provocaba aquel toque la hizo soltar un leve suspiro

- Eres una pequeña ilusa – disertó divertido, ella lo encaró y notó la dulce sonrisa que poseía, aquella por la que moría cada noche, con la que soñaba todos los días, pero no comprendía porque le había llamado de aquella manera

- Yo no amo a Temari, en realidad ella es una gran amiga, que me ha ayudado mucho – tomó sus manos entre las suyas y deposito un suave beso en ellas, el calor de Ino había vuelto, sino completamente al menos ya no estaba fría

- Yo en realidad amo a una rubia extrovertida, que no le teme a nada, que se sacrifica a ella misma por las personas que valora y atesora, en pocas palabras Ino, yo te amo – aquello no era la confesión que ella esperaba, pero sin duda alguna era la más romántica que le habían dicho, sonrió y una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos, recorriendo lentamente su mejilla

Pero su recorrido fue detenido gracias a la mano de Shikamaru que limpiaba gentilmente su rostro, no le gustaba verla llorando

- Yo también te amo – Shikamaru acortó la distancia entre los dos y la besó con dulzura y delicadeza, Ino correspondió de igual manera, la puerta se abrió y ambos se separaron un poco, en la puerta se encontraban todos que los veían en estado de shock

Ino ahogó una risilla maliciosa y Shikamaru maldijo en un susurro, todos se acercaron lentamente hasta la pareja y comenzaron a felicitarlos por la unión, Ino por su parte pudo comprobar algunos datos que habían mantenido en secreto y ahora estaban confirmados

Naruto por fin había comprendido sus sentimientos hacia Sakura y correspondía felizmente a los de Hinata, Sasuke había encontrado en la pelirrosa la calidez que por mucho tiempo se había negado, Neji había contemplado la transformación de su amiga y compañera y al parecer andaban en el veremos, lo cual para Ino era un éxito seguro

Observó el cielo y notó como una paloma volaba por el despejado cielo, fue entonces cuando el rostro de Asuma-sensei volvió a su mente, busco entre las personas a Kurenai y Kakashi y los encontró, les sonrió a lo cual ellos le devolvieron el gesto y los llamó

- Asuma-sensei me pidió que le dijera que los ama con todo su corazón y que siempre los estará cuidando – ante dichas palabras todos quedaron en silencio, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Kurenai

- También me dijo que le dijera a Kakashi-sensei que si le llegaba a hacer algo a Kurenai-sensei él mismo se encargaría de darle su castigo – el plateado trago nerviosamente y asintió inmediatamente

- ¿Ino, cómo fue que lo viste? – Pregunto Chouji a lo que todos asintieron mecánicamente

- Pues fue porque creo que morí por algunos segundos – todo se quedaron en silencio, luego de eso se dejaron aglutinar alrededor de la chica para escuchar los detalles, Shikamaru se acomodo aún más en la cama y sostuvo firmemente la mano de Ino entre la suya, ya todo estaba arreglado y agradecía a su sensei el hecho de habérsela regresado

Miró a algún punto en la pared y se constato de la imagen de su sensei, que le dedicaba una sonrisa y se despedía como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando vivía, sonrió para sus adentro y entonces supo que no tendría porque preocuparse

- Por cierto ¿Qué paso con Itachi y Deidara? – Cuestionó la rubia a lo que todos soltaron a reírse fuertemente, enarco una ceja y miró con frustración a sus compañeros

- Se encuentran buscando el perdón completo de la aldea y están cuidando a los ancianos – comentó divertida Hinata, ahora comprendía el porque de las risas de todos, aquello debía de haber destruido completamente el orgullo de los ex-Akatsuki

Realmente nunca había sido ilusa, solamente había dudado y eso a cualquiera le pasaba, detuvo su mirada sobre Shikamaru y supo que todo iría bien, ahora todo saldría bien, se acerco hasta él y le deposito un delicioso beso en los labios ante la vista de todos que no evitaron hacer comentarios mal intencionados sobre dicha escena

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Creo que ahora si ya me volví fan de esta pareja jaja, pero no puedo evitarlo, simplemente son tan lindos, ahorita estoy trabajando en otro one-shot, creo que me dedicaré a hacer one-shot de esta pareja jajaja, y en el resto de mis fics largo, esta pareja también saldrá**

**Excepto en DON'T WORRY. ****BE HAPPY ahí es un ShikaxTema para los que gusten de esta pareja**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado en los otros one-shots que he hecho de esta hermosa pareja, espero que esta también sea de su completo agrado**


End file.
